Beside You
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: King Vegeta is at his wits end; when Frieza demands his son,crown prince to Vegetasai and the only remaining Royal Blood next to him.He makes an impulsive decision,and with the help of a single third class Saiyan,he sends him to the planet...Earth...


Beside You

Summary: King Vegeta is at his wits end; when Frieza demands his son, crown prince to Vegetasai and the only remaining Royal Blood next to him. He makes an impulsive decision, and with the help of a single third class Saiyan, in a last ditch effort to save his son, he sends him to the planet...Earth...

Anime: Dragon Ball Z

Pairing(s): Goku/Chichi (LATER) – Vegeta/Bulma (LATER)

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rated: T – For the time being, mostly, M – For later chapters, I will change the rating when I feel the chapters are starting to develop into a more mature echelon.

-x-x-x-

Farewell, Young Prince

-x-x-x-

"Sire, the Prince wishes a word."

"Send him in," Shadows crawled up and across the columns surrounding the throne room, like flames licking at a dry wood. The man in his bulk build waited with mild patience as the guard on his right left to retrieve his son. His hair was in an exotic flame that raised a dark shade of brown that was sometimes mistaken for black. His eyes, beady in there cold glare. He had recently been deployed with a small group, including his son, to purge a planet of space pirates with a sturdy empire that was growing rapidly, catching Frieza's attention. Frieza had seen _potential_ in the race of scavenging space bandits. They were week in King Vegeta's eyes, pointless to keep around, pathetic in both mind and body; they had nothing of great value, though, he wouldn't deny a few of the women were worth the look, he'd never go as far as to say they were worth the fuck...the point? They had nothing, they were nothing...and their planet had nothing. However, as mentioned before, Frieza saw _potential_ and offered a place for them among his ranks...which...thankfully for King Vegeta, they denied. King Vegeta, his son, and four others were sent in to throw the trash away, and they did.

"Father!"

King Vegeta glanced up and watched his five year old walk in with a stride that exemplified his royal blood, honor and pride. "Vegeta, you had something to say? Say it."

"I over heard the goon Dodoria say something about me becoming Frieza's new pet! What is that about! I am no one's pet!"

"I haven't heard anything on the matter, but I will check it out. Go to bed, it's late."

"...there is one other thing...I can't fine mother."

This caught King Vegeta's attention; his mate was always with the boy, and rarely left his side when she wasn't. He stood and left with his son, "Return to your chambers," He noted a few Saiyan's as they passed by him, bowing only for a moment before continuing on their way. He saw the one called Bardock, known for his expertise in the Sciences, walking up to him with a reason behind miserable brown eyes. "Bardock, walk Vegeta to his chambers, and then come find me."

"Yes, Sire." Bardock bowed then with Prince Vegeta at his side, walked to the five year olds bed chambers.

"Bardock!" Bardock looked down to the child Saiyan. "You look weird today, you aren't the same...Why!"

"It is nothing you need worry yourself over."

"...Whatever..." Prince Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, trying not to pout at Bardock's blatant lack of an answer. "I don't need you walking me to my room! I know where I'm going!"

"Yes, I'm sure you do, but this was an order from your father."

"Humph, I'll be King someday, and then you'll have to do as I say!"

"I can only hope I'll be there to follow your rule."

"...?" The young prince wasn't sure he liked the way this third class failure was speaking. Of course he'd be there...right? Saiyan's lived longer than the average races, so it made sense to him that he would be there to be bossed around by him like he had been by his father. His head began aching and he frowned, the pressure that was leveling his brain was driving him crazy. "You've given me a headache, no more talk."

Bardock gave a small smile but nodded anyways. Stopping at the young prince's chambers, he opened the door and bowed as he made his way into his room. "Sleep with ease, Prince Vegeta." He bowed once more and left.

**-x-x-x-**

Bardock walked of, fallowing the high power level of his King to the farthest chambers that harbored their deadliest adversary and unwanted Lord, Frieza. He frowned; what reason would his King have to be in his Lord's chambers? He made haste, his heart beat faster and his tail tightened around his waist with nervous anticipation. He moved quickly through the halls and at the sight of the cracked door, he moved swiftly inside and his eyes widened in horror at the sight before him. Tonight, would be a dark night for the Saiyan race.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Warning: Rape...Don't skip, very important to the story, not detailed!)**

King Vegeta had walked towards the many chambers lining the halls, his scouter trying to pick up his queens power level, and when it skyrocketed, he felt something to be wrong and moved in the direction of his queen. She was in Frieza's chambers, the corrupt Lord of the _Universe_, or so he thought.

"FRIEZA~!" He bellowed out loudly and knocked the door open with his fist and entered before it fell partially shut.

"Why, King Vegeta, what a pleasant surprise."

King Vegeta felt his anger grow as his fists tightened and his eyes bled red. He was furious, the sight before him was disgusting! That over grown, power hungry, revolting and filthy lizard was touching his beautiful, powerful, and graceful queen! He would not have it! HE WOULD SEE TO HIS DEATH BY HIS OWN HANDS!

"Frieza, you will release her!"

"Hmm?" He looked over to King Vegeta, the tyrant moved his hands up the exposed flesh of the female Saiyan lying in blood and tears among his muddled sheets. She moaned in agony, the tyrant's tail furiously thrusted within her royal caverns below. Her black hair in a wild mess scattered about her small form. "I don't thin so."

"Vegeta~" She groaned out in pain, "Kill me! Please have mercy on my sullied body! KILL ME~!"

"Shut up, Monkey filth!" Frieza sneered and slapped her so hard she flew across the room and against the wall. Tears refused to fall from her eyes and he gave a sinister grin, "I will kill your King and son now, right before you and your court, then take you where they can see your desecrated and disgusting body, leaking out it's royal juices. I may have pity on your rave and allow the men among your people to enjoy your grace in their bed too. They wont turn the chance away with their King dead! HAHAHAHA~!"

King Vegeta's energy flared as the door was slammed open once more. He saw Bardock stop in his tracks and his own eyes hardened on Frieza. This was by no means sufferable for any true Saiyan! "Take her from here! NOW!"

"Sire─"

"I SAID NOW!"

Bardock gave in and nodded before quickly making his way to his dishonored queen and picking her up off the ground, his eyes never once leaving the sadistic lizard that stood with a sick smile widely spread across his lips. He left the room while his ears caught every cold chuckle that left Frieza's mouth. "K-Kill me..." He looked down and felt his heart clench tightly in his chest. He'd done a very dishonorable thing to his queen at one time, and had allowed himself to have feelings for her. This woman, who was revered as the Lady of the Saiyan Race, had been tainted by him, and for that, he should have been killed for treason. He had laid his lips upon her own in such a way a lover would have, and she had let it go, told him that, 'it would be their little secret', and he kept it deep within his heart. She looked broken in his arms, and it tore at his heart, his whole body shook at the sight as his grip tightened.

"I...I can't...Milady, please..."

"No! I, I won't live long after tonight...so, please..." Her tears fell, her hand, gentle and soft, brushed against his cheek and he clenched his eyes shut.

"I..."

"My mate and I would have you do one favor for us, please, save the Prince." Her voice had become softer, though no longer did it break.

"Milady, please..."

"I won't ask you to kill me anymore...Bardock..." Her eyes were growing heavy and he saw that her body was in pain and her spirit was hurt too. He could do no wrong, following her orders. He placed his hand to her neck and leaned forward, her eyes gave way to a smile and he kissed her before gathering energy into his palm. His hand was far away enough that she didn't feel it coming and didn't realize her death was behind her until the warmth hit her painfully against the heart. Her death was instantaneous, and her eyes lost their life. He carried her limp body to the Kings Chambers and laid her down beneath the white pristine blankets and sheets that quickly began to bleed red and stain. He gave one last look to his queen before leaving to the young Prince's chambers where he didn't waste time knocking and instead blasted the door down, scaring the boy out of his mind as he shot up awake and stared at his intruder with angry eyes.

"What do you think you are doing Bardock!"

"We are leaving, now. Your mother and father have given me specific orders, and you are to be protected, come!" He grabbed Vegeta by the wrist and pulled him from his room and into the better lit hallway.

Vegeta took in the blood that stained his armor and frowned. "Why are you covered in blood!" His eyes widened even more at the familiar scent that played with his nose. "And why does it smell like mother!"

Bardock froze, but then quickly continued to the pod subdivision. "Your mother is dead, and your father...is soon to follow, if he hasn't already. I'm sending you to Earth, where Kakarot is."

"Who is Kakarot! Where is Earth! Why must I leave!"

"Prince! You are the Prince of All Saiyan's, you MUST survive! Earth is peaceful, and hopefully, if my son hasn't destroyed it yet, you may be able to survive among the inhabitants of that planet."

"But..."

"Silence now, don't be such a baby. You are an Elite Saiyan, and as such, you need to act as one!" He prepared a pod, one of the Elite Pod's, "I can't do much, but after I send you off, I'll have as much of your learning subjects sent to you, as well as your fighting strategies that you are required to learn as a Prince of the Saiyan Race."

"...why can't I go get them?"

"No time, now get in."

Vegeta frowned, but he did as told. "How did momma die...?" He asked before Bardock shut the pod door.

"...I was ordered by the queen to kill her."

Vegeta's eyes widened, "...Wh-WHY!" He moved to get out but the door shut on him.

"Because Frieza violated her beyond all will to live, she couldn't face her people."

Vegeta cried out for Bardock to open the door, but he ignored his prince and bade him farewell before turning his back on the child as the pod took off towards its destination. He made his way to the main systems and destroyed them with a small blast of Ki. He was quick to the Science Lab where a stack of information was placed on small discs for history, and gathered them into a hard metal box before shipping them from the Science Lab to follow and track Vegeta's pod. "Good luck..." He fired another blast, destroying the Science Lab before a blast behind him caught him in the shoulder. "AH~!" He cried out and turned to see Frieza glaring furiously at him.

"Leave it to a Monkey to ruin a good day." He grinned murderously and raised his finger; a bright pink energy ball formed before he released it and shot him in through his shoulder. "It's only a slight set back, but I _will_ find the Monkey Prince...and _kill him_."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: It's a small fist chapter, and the next one will be MUCH longer, but for now, please read and review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
